1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interconnection bracket detachably fixed in a base of an optical transceiver module, more particularly, to an interconnection bracket for retaining diodes therein and also engaging with a printed circuit board which provides required circuitry in the optical transceiver module.
2. The Prior Art
Diodes are basic components used in an optical transceiver. Normally, an optical transceiver includes a photo diode and a laser diode for respectively receiving and sending optically encoded data. Therefore, the positioning and installation of the photo diode and the laser diode is important. U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,281 discloses an optical transceiver module having a potting box with potting material inserted therein. A printed circuit board is encased by the potting material. The printed circuit board has a photo diode and a laser diode soldered thereon before it is installed in the potting box. The photo diode and the laser diode extend outside of the potting box through a recess. A recess cover is provided for forming a liquid tight seal between the recess cover, the potting box, and the photo and laser diodes. With this structure, the photo and laser diodes need to be soldered on the printed circuit board first and then they are together installed inside the potting box. However, additional jigs or the like are required for aiding the diodes to be soldered to the printed circuit board before they are installed in the transceiver module. It is requisite to provide an interconnection bracket which is part of the transceiver module for simultaneously fixing the diodes and the printed circuit board in position before the diodes are soldered to the printed circuit board.